Slumber Party- Sabrina and Madeline version
by theblindwriter95
Summary: We all know the events of that terrible Rugrats episode but what if Sabrina and Madeline were there and got Angelica in trouble for opening the window? And end up sick along with Tommy?


Slumber Party: Sabrina and Madeline version

Summary: We all know the events of that terrible Rugrats episode but what if Sabrina and Madeline were there and got Angelica in trouble for opening the window? And end up sick along with Tommy?

Disclaimer: I don't own the original episode or its dialogue which belongs to their creator.

"Nell what's a slumber party?" Madeline asked as Nell pushed her on the swing.

The twelve year old had to smile, keeping herself together as she played with her two sisters.

The deaths of their parents had shaken her greatly with Bianca, their caretaker, suggesting a girls night out for the two of them while they tried to find something fun for two three year olds to do.

"Why do you ask?" Nell asked, pushing the swing again.

"We heard a girl talk about one with her daddy," Sabrina explained as Madeline's lip quivered. "Sorry Madeline."

"I just miss him and Mommy," Madeline said with a sniff as Nell took her off the swing.

"I do too but to answer your question a slumber party is where you and friends or family have a sleepover together," Nell explained as an idea came to her mind. "Bianca!"

Bianca Parkington, who had been closely watching the girls, came running to where they were, checking the girls for bruises and sickness.

"Miss Bianca can me and Sabrina go to a slumber party?" Madeline asked with the bunny nose.

"Slumber party Madeline Elizabeth?" Bianca asked before spotting the bunny nose and sighed softly. "Alright you two can go!"

"Yay!" Sabrina and Madeline cheered as Nell straightened her dress, walking up to a man with glasses and brown hair who was giving his daughter an ice cream.

"Excuse me sir my name is Helen O'Malley and my sisters Sabrina and Madeline heard about the slumber party that your daughter was talking about while they were playing. W-Would it be okay if they came with her?" Nell asked a little nervously, not used to strangers.

"Well I'm sure my cupcake wouldn't mind having a few extra guests. Right Angelica?" The man asked with a smile.

"Yes Daddy. I would love for Sabrina and Madeline to come to me and Tommy's first sleepover," Angelica said, putting on a fake smile but with her grieving Nell didn't notice it.

"Thank you sir and most definitely Angelica. I'm sure the girls will love it," Nell said with a smile, a rather unsure one.

The thought of leaving her three year old sisters alone with a stranger rattled her mind before hearing Bianca come up with the excited twins.

"I never gave you my name did I Helen?" The man asked, seeing Bianca.

Nell blushed softly. "No you never did sir."

"I'm Drew Pickles. Nice to meet you Helen," Drew said with a smile.

"Nell!" Madeline cried, hugging her sister's legs.

"Madeline what is it?" Nell asked in worry.

"Madeline was okay earlier," Sabrina muttered in jealousy.

"You sleepy now?" Nell asked with a giggle.

"Where's this sleepover at?" Bianca asked in concern.

"At my brother Stu's. I'm sure his son Tommy wouldn't mind making some new friends," Drew explained before Bianca looked concerned.

"Leaving the twins with a complete stranger? I don't know," Bianca muttered as Nell tugged on her dress.

"This'll be my first time without them and I'll probably never ever get a chance to do this ever again! Please Bianca?" Nell asked with a bunny nose.

"I don't know Helen Genevieve," Bianca said in worry. " I mean two three year olds at a sleepover with a baby? Helen Genevieve Sabrina Marie and Madeline Elzabeth can be quite a handful at bedtime."

Nell groaned a little bit. "Bianca please just be thankful we weren't kidnapped back home."

Bianca sighed, giving in. "Okay they can go."

"What about our toys?" Madeline asked with big eyes.

"Madeline you don't need your toys at a slumber party!" Nell exclaimed with a giggle. "You and Sabrina will be having too much fun!"

"But we never sleep without our dolls Nell," Sabrina said with a frown.

"Tell you two what? I'll pack a picture of myself and Mommy and Daddy. Would that help?" Nell asked with a smile.

"I guess," Sabrina said with a sigh.

"But we'll still miss them," Madeline muttered with a sniff.

"Girls please!" Nell pleaded with a groan. "Just go one night without your toys okay?"

Sabrina smiled softly. "Okay Nell."

"One night without my dolls?" Madeline asked with a gulp. "But-"

"You'll be fine!" Nell assured Madeline with a smile. "Besides I'm sure Mr. Pickles has nightgowns from his daughter's closet to share."

"But we lost Mommy and Daddy I don't want to leave you too," Sabrina muttered with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Helen?" Drew asked, wiping off Angelica's face.

"Sabrina and Madeline are just scared of losing me but Mr. Pickles do you happen to have two nightgowns for Sabrina and Madeline?" Nell asked with a smile.

Drew nodded as Sabrina and Madeline hugged Nell's legs, beginning to cry.

Nell shushed them gently, patting their heads as Bianca took them aside, seeing their tear stained faces.

"Sabrina Marie Madeline Elizabeth please you need to be strong," Bianca said, wiping their faces. "See? Angelica doesn't have no dolls with her."

"But Miss Bianca we never slept in a baby's room!" Madeline protested with crossed arms.

"Helen Genevieve didn't either but this'll be a new experience for you," Bianca explained as she patted their heads.

"But we'll miss Nell," Sabrina muttered with a sniff.

"I'll be with you three girls tonight and you'll see Helen again in the morning," Drew assured the upset twins with a smile. "Now here's my brother Stu's address and I'll meet you two there okay."

Madeline and Sabrina nodded softly, having Nell and Bianca pick them up, carrying them to the cab.

"Nell will you be okay alone?" Madeline asked as soon as they were in the cab.

"Yes Madeline as me and Bianca have plans of going out ourselves," Nell explained with a smile.

"See girls?" Bianca asked with a smile. "Nothing to worry about."

Sabrina wasn't sure as she pulled a picture out of her bag, giving it to Nell.

"Of us. So you won't be lonely," Madeline explained with a giggle.

Nell felt a tear in her eye before hugging her sisters. "I love it girls."

"Can I help you sir?" Bianca asked, hearing a noise.

"Yes can she help you?" Nell asked, looking up from the picture she was given.

Drew didn't say as he stood with a grouchy Angelica who wasn't happy having Sabrina and Madeline come along with her to her first sleepover.

"I still don't see why I have to sleep in the dumb old baby's room with Sabrina and Madeline anyways Daddy! They're organs!" Angelica complained with a growl

"Cupcake, it's gonna be your first slumber party." Drew said with a smile. "And I want you to be nice to Sabrina and Madeline alright?"

"Sorry we're late Madeline is still sleeping," Nell apologized before frowning. "I don't want her and Sabrina to be crying when I leave."

"Nell stop it! I'll be okay!" Sabrina groaned, crossing her arms.

"But Madeline won't," Nell muttered as Madeline began to stir, looking through the window.

"Toys!" Madeline exclaimed with a giggle.

"Tommy!" Sabrina yelled, thinking of him as quite handsome.

"It seems like Sabrina and Madeline will be okay now," Nell muttered with a laugh as the door opened.

"Bro!" Stu greeted with a smile before facing his niece. "How you doing sweetie?"

"Muffin?" Drew asked with a nudge.

"Thank you so much for letting me and Daddy spend the weekend with you," Angelica said before pointing to Sabrina and Madeline. "Along with these organs."

"Who are these cute little girls?" Didi asked with a smile.

Sabrina gulped nervously. "I'm Sabrina Mrs um lady."

"I'm Madeline. Hello! you look like our mommy and daddy before they want night night and never came back!" Madeline greeted before frowning.

Stu and Didi gave other looks, smiling weakly as Nell cleared her throat.

"We're not actually orphans. Yeah we lost our parents but we have a caretaker!" Nell spat in Angelica's face.

Angelica gulped softly. "Oh sorry I didn't know."

"Mrs. Pickles how nice to meet you," Nell said politely, seeing that she had unintentionally installed fear into Angelica.

"Are you going to be staying here as well?" Didi asked, patting her head.

Nell laughed. "No no. Our caretaker and I have a girls night out of our own to do."

"How old are you?" Didi asked curiously.

"I'm twelve years old Mrs. Pickles," Nell said, kissing her sisters foreheads. "See you all tomorrow morning okay? Good night girls and what are you have for dinner?"

"Burgers, potatoes, and peas for the older kids and spinach for Tommy," Didi explained with a smile.

Nell sighed in relief before hearing honking from the cab.

"Come on Helen Genevieve! Your hair and nails aren't going to get done themselves!" Bianca yelled over the honk.

"Coming!" Nell cried, thanking the adults before closing the door behind.

"Did she want to tell us something?" Stu asked as soon as Nell had left.

"Why didn't you all go into the living room while I go get Tommy," Didi suggested as Sabrina and Madeline went inside.

"I'll go find out what Helen wanted. Go inside muffin," Drew said as Anglica kicked the door in protest. "Helen you seemed worried back there. Is something up with Sabrina and Madeline?"

"Ever since our parents died the girls have been looking up to me," Nell admitted, holding back tears as she joined Bianca in the back seat of the cab.

"I see well how do Sabrina and Madeline like their burgers so I can tell my sister in law?" Drew asked, wanting to know.

"Well Sabrina likes everything except for pickles. As for Madeline she's a picky eater so hers are pain with a smiley face ketchup bun," Nell explained with a smile.

"Mr. Pickles thank you for letting Sabrina Marie and Madeline Elizabeth come along," Bianca said with a grateful smile. "I haven't seen them smile that much in weeks."

"Anytime. I'll see you two ladies tomorrow morning and driver take these nice ladies out on the town tonight," Drew said with a smile as he went back into the house.

...

Sabrina crawled over to Tommy, looking at him.

"I don't know why you're looking at a bottle sucking baby like that you organ! We're going to be in his room!" Angelica complained with a scoff.

"Um Anglica he is a baby now quiet!" Madeline yelled in anger. "I just got teddy bear to sleep so now I can have time to look at this book."

"So how's the wife?" Stu asked as Madeline yawned.

"Well you know Charlotte, work work work," Drew explained, leaving Sabrina uninterested.

"Now listen here!" Angelica beckoned, leaving Tommy confused. "I've got better things to do than sleep in a bottle sucking baby's room and with two organs, but since I've gotta, I get first gives on beds."

"No we get the first give on beds!" Madeline cried out in protest.

Sabrina giggled softly. "Madeline is right!"

The adults were talking about recycling toilet tissue as Angelica complained once again about Tommy's bottle

"Leave Tommy alone Angelica!" Sabrina yelled, blushing at the cute boy.

"Sabrina what's recycle paper anyways?" Madeline asked in confusion.

Tommy continued to drink his bottle, ignoring Angelica but listened to a cute girl standing up for him.

"Oh look it's time for the kids nap! Is Angelica Sabrina and Madeline ready for sleepy-by?" Didi asked, leaving Sabrina and Madeline confused.

"Sabrina I don't want to stay here no more!" Madeline protested unhappily. "I want Nell back!"

"Um Mrs. Pickles what is sleepy by?" Sabrina asked as Anglica nod and Tommy looked around'

"Sleepy by is nap time," Didi explained as Madeline yawned.

"Oh," Sabrina muttered with a soft yawn.

In Tommy's bedroom where Tommy was in his crib as Didi was getting small cots for beds situated for Angelica, Sabrina and Madeline.

Angelica was lying down in one of the cot beds with Didi tucking her in, seeing that the twins could do it themselves. "See you each have your very own beds."

"Thank you Aunt Didi it's so nice and comfy," Angelica said with a fake smile.

"My very own bed?" Sabrina asked with a sequel. "Yes! I don't have to share with Madeline!"

"Yes!" Madeline yelled with a giggle as Didi went over to the crib to check on Tommy before leaving the room. "No more Sabrina legs and taking the blankets!"

"And how are you sleepy head? Ready for nappy by?" Didi asked with a smile.

Angelica tapped a finger on one of the bars of Tommy's crib as Didi left the room, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone, Angelica cleared her throat loudly.

"Why are you doing that?" Madeline asked, taking off her shoes.

Angelica scoffed at the question she was asked. "That's a dumb question that only a no mommy's girl would ask."

"Angelica what's a slumber party?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Why don't I explain it to you," Sabrina suggested with a smile.

Tommy smiled dreamily at Sabrina, having a small crush on her. "Okay pretty girl."

"A slumber party is when your friends and family sleepover," Sabrina explained as she remembered Nell's words. "Easy as cookies."

Angelica sniffed the air, gagging.

"So it's a baby room Nell sometimes sleeps with us and she doesn't complain that it smells," Madeline said with a blush. "Not that I wet the bed."

"Well I'm going to open this window," Angelica said as she got out of bed and opened the window, at that time, cold air blew into the room while Tommy stood up in bed and looked towards the window.

Angelica sighed happily at her work. "That's better."

Tommy shivered, holding his blanket close. "Too cold."

"Uh huh too cold Angelica," Madeline muttered with a shiver of her own.

"Angelica you can't leave the window open!" Sabrina protested, not wanting anyone sick.

"Awe, Mommy's little baby and big older pre teen sister's little baby too cold?" Angelica teased with a wicked smile.

"I'm getting Mrs. Pickles!" Sabrina yelled, shivering.

Angelica laughed wickedly at Sabrina's threat. "It's nap time!"

"So? I'm watching out for Tommy and Madeline you little Miss in trouble girl Ha! They will believe me!" Sabrina yelled as she went down to the living room. "Huh? Where all the Pickles go? The cars are still parked"

"Sabrina what are you doing still awake?"Didi asked, not expecting any little one to be awake.

"Mrs. Pickles Angelica left the window to Tommy's room open," Sabrina explained as she heard a sneeze.

"Sabrina it's nap time back to bed please," Didi said, pushing her forward.

Sabrina frowned, crossing her arms in protest. "But-"

"Sabrina go okay?" Didi interrupted with a sigh. "We can talk later."

"Oh brother. Now I really miss Mommy and Daddy as they would have believed me," Sabrina muttered to herself as she got back into her bed and went to sleep.

After some time had passed while the four children were napping away, Angelica began to yawn and woke up.

Noticing that the window was still open, so as to not get caught by the adults or have Sabrina notice again, she rushed over and closed it. At first, she thought she was home free, but her expression quickly changed to a frown as she looks into Tommy's crib and Sabrina and Madeline's cots, where they were hurtled beneath their blankets, shivering.

Angelica had snuck out of the room as Sabrina awoke feeling less cold.

"Huh? Tommy? Madeline? Oh boy Angelica is going to be in big trouble," Sabrina muttered as she sneezed. "Big time' I just hope Nell don't find out about this or our sleepover days are over and we just started!" Sabrina shook Madeline awake. "Gross! The bed is wet!"

At dinner as Sabrina watched Madeline, who stared at her smiley face burger, try to stay awake as Didi was attempting to feed Tommy

"Tommy are you ok hun?" Dodo asked, seeing him not eating.

"I can feed myself!" Angelica exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes, you're a big girl. Tommy? Are you still sleepy?" Didi asked, hearing him moan.

"Mrs. Pickles Angelica left the window opened in Tommy's room!" Sabrina exclaimed hoping the older woman would listen to her this time.

"Did not!" Angelica yelled, slamming down her left fist.

"Did too Pickles!" Sabrina hollered, slamming her right fist.

"Angelica is this true?" Didi asked, wiping Tommy's mouth.

"Um um Sabrina did it!" Angelica lied, smiling innocently.

"No you did! I saw with my own eyes!" Madeline shouted as she and Sabrina both sneezed while Tommy was moaning, his eyes half drooped shut, not eating a single bite of his dinner.

"I think I'd better go put you three right to bed," Didi said in concern especially to her son. "You don't seem to be feeling well sweetheart."

"Sometimes I stay up till nine o'clock!" Angelica bragged, probably thinking that Sabrina and Madeline had an eight o'clock bedtime.

That's nice dear. You finish your dinner while I put Tommy Sabrina and Madeline to bed," Didi said as she left the kitchen with Tommy and the two girls.

"Huh? Back to bed?" Sabrina asked in confusion. "But it isn't bedtime yet! I can't tell time but I know that the stars aren't even out yet!"

"I'm sorry Sabrina but at least you three get a little start to your slumber party," Didi said, placing Tommy in his crib before tucking in the two girls.

Once she had left, Sabrina and Madeline heard Tommy's mobile play, seeing a giant clown.

"I don't like clowns!" Madeline cried, trying to hit it.

Sabrina groaned, sniffing miserably Madeline it's just a toy alright?" Good night!"

The twins moaned, seeing someone walked in the room.

"Anna?" Madeline asked with a yawn.

"Nell?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"Tommy you alright?" Didi asked as Tommy removed the covers from his head to look up at Didi, who now appears as the moon on his mobile. He gasps at such a sight. "Oh my!"

The hallucinations pause for a moment, transforming the moon and Anna appearances of Didi back into her normal self as she carries a frail looking Tommy in her arms, his eyes half open, before she felt his forehead then the two girls.

"Oh my, you three have a terrible fever!" Didi gasped in shock.

"What going with Tommy Sabrina and Madeline?" Stu asked as he entered the room, his normal human figure had transformed into the cloud figure on Tommy's mobile or a flower to Sabrina and Madeline and started floating around the room.

The room then transforms into outer space and a garden, with Tommy on top of the half moon as he's still in his mother's arms while the twins different flower beds.

"It's a fever Stu. They're burning up! How did all three come down with it so fast?" Didi asked in worry.

"It wasn't me!" Angelica cried, facing Sabrina. "Really!"

Sabrina moaned, still seeing her older sister. "Nell it was you."

"Yeah it was!" Madeline hollered as she sneezed.

"Angelica!" Didi scolded, displeased. "Why would you do something like that?!"

Anglica smiled innocently. "It wasn't me Aunt Didi! Really!"

"I'll go call Doctor Shacter," Stu offer, wanting to help both his son and little guests.

Didi frowned, checking Tommy, Sabrina and Madeline's foreheads again "Poor little things!"

"Maybe Phil and Lil gave it to him, I know I didn't, did I?" Angelica asked, forgetting about Sabrina and Madeline.

Grandpa Lou was now in the room, and he appeared to Tommy as the airplane on his mobile and to Sabrina and Madeline a bunny from back home. "Awe you guys call that doc every time the little fellow's got a hiccup. Now in my day…"

Drew appearing as the star on Tommy's mobile and to Sabrina and Madeline Nell's faded brown teddy bear groaned softly. "Pop, why don't you get the thermometers."

"Thermometers?" Lou asked with shock. "Why the the boy's and the two girls just got a chill! All you've gotta do is turn him upside down along with the girls…"

Drew sighed, cutting him off from continuing ever further. "Never mind I'll get it."

The star and teddy bear or Drew had left as the airplane and bunny or Lou turned to Ddi and Stu.

"Now just get some apple sauce and old socks big enough for their heads," Lou instructed before being cut off.

"Now Pop," Stu began in annoyance.

"Let him finish," Didi interrupted, hearing the twins moan.

"I was just saying, you turn them upside down and then feed the three kids the apple sauce," Lou finished, feeling frustrated. "Simple."

"I remember that one, it was apple sauce everywhere," Stu said with a groan."And with two little girls it will be double the mess!"

Didi smiled weakly, seeing the sick children act up. "Maybe we could try it Stu."

"We're not doing the apple sauce! It didn't work then it doesn't work now!" Stu argued before clearing her throat. "Anyway the doctor said not to worry to just give him his baby drops and the girls some Children's Tylenol and call in the morning."

"Sabrina I don't see Nell nowhere in the stars," Madeline said with a sniff.

"Don't worry we will find Nell I hope," Sabrina assured Madeline with a smile. "If we can pass the star, plane, and um a cloud and moon along with that baby the one with the heart and we need to get Tommy with us so we can go home! Besides we're in a garden! See the flower and Nell's teddy bear?"

Madeline giggled happily. "Yes I do! But why is Tommy not with us?"

"Uh oh!" Sabrina realized with a gasp. "We must have lost Tommy!"

"Um Sabrina why is Tommy with the moon?" Madeline asked in confusion. "It's not night night time is it?"

Shrugging Sabrina sneezed. "I don't know but with Anna here maybe she'll give us Tommy back!"

"Sabrina the bunny!" Madeline cried, seeing Drew hop inside the room.

"Maybe Chuckie came over and opened his window," Angelica suggested, trying not to slip out the truth.

Drew now with the thermometers and unaware of Sabrina and Madeline hiding, held the objects in the air. "Found them."

Lou shook his head at what he was seeing. "You kids just didn't have the stomach for the apple sauce cure."

Drew groaned at the memories from his childhood. "Not the apple sauce cure."

Lou sighed, beginning one of his stories from his own childhood. "Why we had to walk..."

"How many miles pop?" Drew asked in boredom.

"Fifteen miles to school for your information in the snow, with no shoes!" Lou argued getting frustrated.

"Come on Champ here we go," Stu said as he was now holding Tommy, making Tommy appear on the cloud in his hallucination as he takes his temperature

"Madeline I don't know about this bunny but he has some sticks and they aren't candies either," Sabrina said seeing the thermometers as carrot sticks.

"Sabrina Madeline hold still please. That's good girls," Drew told them as he took Sabrina and Madeline's temperatures with the other two thermometers under each arm.

"Sabrina why can't we move?!" Madeline asked, trying to get away.

"You bad and mean bunny let us go!" Sabrina yelled, fighting the bunny.

Drew groaned as the girls squirmed in his arms. "Sabrina Madeline please no moving around!"

"And I thought bunnies were sweet," Madeline grumbled as the stick was in her mouth.

"Nell's teddy bear seems nice," Sabrina said before getting the other stick in her mouth.

"Finally! Found another way," Drew muttered, finally getting to take Sabrina and Madeline's temperatures

Away from the garden and outer space, everybody was now back as humans with Didi now looking through one of her Lipchitz books.

Didi smiled softly, flipping through the book. "It says here in Lipschitz to put a radio under his or her pillow.

Stu shook his head at the idea. " Our radio's bigger than his pillow and there's not enough for all three of them."

"I don't see what the big fuss is all about, he, Sabrina, and Madeline are just faking it," Angelica said in annoyance. "Duh."

"Or it says we could sing him or her a lullaby! Do we know any?" Didi asked, wanting to know.

Stu shrugged his shoulders. "We could make one up.

"You think?" Didi asked, a little unsure.

"Come on! Let's get Tommy from Anna!" Madeline cried, running out of bed.

"Wait up Madeline what if Anna is upset!" Sabrina asked in concern, stopping her twin in her tracks.

"I won't forget about you two," Didi said as she picked Sabrina and Madeline up in her arms.

The scene of the garden stayed as Tommy's outer space scene began to fade again.

The girls imagined Didi's arms as the swings in the park, trying not to turn green.

"Um Sabrina is it just me or is the swing faster?" Madeline asked, beginning to turn green.

"Just calm down adeline nothing will happen," Sabrina assured her twin with a smile.

"Well Tommy is asleep now," Stu said, placing Tommy in his crib. "How are Sabrina and Madeline doing Didi?"

"They're turning green Stu," Didi mutter but to the girls it was just Anna pushing them on the swing.

"This'll be a long night indeed," Stu muttered with a yawn.

"Madeline Anna is pushing us too fast!" Sabrina moaned, turning green.

"Sabrina I can't hold it in no more," Madeline groaned, ready to throw up.

Seeing who she could throw up on, she aimed for Angelica who to them was a red bird before being satisfied with herself.

"Your turn Sabrina!" Madeline encouraged with a smile.

"Uh oh, Maybe Sabrina Madeline and Tommy aren't faking it," Angelica realized as following suit with her sister, Sabrina threw up on Angelica who screamed in horror.

"Wait up muffin! You're dripping everywhere!" Drew or the bunny yelled at Angelica or the red bird who had ran out of Tommy's room in tears.

The twins giggled happily to themselves as Sabrina turned to Tommy.

"Too bad that you're cute to throw up on someone,"Sabrina muttered with a smile. "I like you anyway."

Eventually Sabrina and Madeline went to sleep, Didi laid both girls in their beds, kissing them good night.

In the morning the twins and Tommy yawned, looking at each other happily.

"Sabrina do you really like me?" Tommy asked with a smile.

Sabrina nodded, blushing a little bit. "I just wish that Angelica got in trouble for opening the window."

"Um Sabrina Tommy is just me or did we miss the party last night?" Madeline asked with a frown.

"Whoa! Tommy I think they had the sleepover without us!" Sabrina exclaimed, seeing the mess in front of them

Tommy giggled happily, looking through his crib. "Wow "

Did awoke to Tommy cooing as she cheeked his forehead.

"Why pumpkin you seem much better this Morning," Didi said as she saw Sabrina and Madeline out of their beds." No fever. You two seem much better than last night."

Her words had left the twins confused as they heard Nell's footsteps.

Immediately they ran to her arms, smiling softly as Madeline played with her hair.

"Well good morning girls! I missed you two so much," Nell said with a smile before she laughed. "Whoa! What happened in here?! I thought the sleepover was for the kids last night!"

"Helen can we talk downstairs?" Didi asked as the grown ups left the room.

"Whoa!" Angelica exclaimed with a tone of being impressed. "You three got me good last night!"

"What are you talking about Angelica?" Tommy asked as she had let the crib bar down.

"If you have to ask you'll never know," Angelica said, leaving the room.

"Hey! Wait for me Angelica as I haven't forgotten you leaving the window open!" Madeline yelled, running off her.

"I'm hungry," Sabrina said, rubbing her stomach.

Tommy smiled, taking her hand in his. "Let's go"

The children ran downstairs to find Bianca and Nell gasping in shock over them getting sick.

"I remember this one time where Helen Genevieve was the twins age-" Bianca began as Nell groaned.

"Please don't!" Nell pleaded with big eyes, blushing in embarrassment.

"I wanna hear it!" Sabrina cried, sitting next to Bianca.

"Me too! Me too!" Madeline cried as Nell picked up Madeline.

"We should have left the hotel number for them to call us," Nell muttered with a groan, wishing she hadn't thrown up on her mother when she was three.

"Okay you two so when your sister was your age and had gotten sick-" Bianca began before hearing a loud smack.

"What do you mean you made the girls and your cousin sick?!" Drew asked in anger as Madeline silently giggled.

"But Daddy it smelled like a baby's room in there!" Angelica whined, crossing her arms "Really!"

"Angelica C. Pickles no dessert for a whole week," Drew said, making his decision final.

"Yes Daddy," Angelica muttered with a sigh.

"You told him didn't you?" Sabrina asked with a smile.

Madeline giggled softly. "Like I told her I never forgot about what she did."

"What happened to Nell when she got sick Miss Bianca?" Sabrina asked, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

Miss Bianca chuckled softly at their excitement. "I'll tell the rest in the car ride home Sabrina okay?"

The twins cheered much to Nell's dismay as Sabrina walked over to Tommy, kissing his cheek.

"You wanna get married one day?" Sabrina asked with a smile.

Tommy shrugged. "While you're three or a grown up?"

"Um probably around Nell's age," Sabrina admitted shyly.

"Sabrina you're cute," Tommy said with a smile.

Sabrina blushed softly. "Thanks Tommy."

"Gross!" Madeline exclaimed in disgust. "Mushy stuff!"

Bianca and Nell chuckled before Nell blushed in embarrassment.

"It seems you're not the only one that's found love Helen Genevieve," Bianca said with a smile. "Especially after last night with you and Robert confessing your feelings to each other."

"Bobby Lee?" Madeline asked with a gasp. "Yes!"

She giggled softly, looking at what was placed in front of her.

While the sleepover wasn't what she or Sabrina had planned, it still turned out to be great and best of all Nell allowed them both to come over again any time they wanted.

As long as they asked her and Bianca for it first.


End file.
